


It Will Have Been Worth It

by presidentlena



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: He loved Alexander Hamilton and, damn, even if this was a sin then it will have been worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hamilton a lot and I love these two gays as well, so I wrote this at two am oops

It was difficult to keep in mind what was being written to him was wrong, when what Alexander wrote made him feel this way. John would read each letter only to find himself more smitten with the man. He'd send each letter marked with his growing affection. Though he did have to remind himself the severity of the words they shared. They were both men and were anyone to lay eye on the letters written back and forth between Alexander and John they'd both be hanged in a heartbeat. 

"Alexander," John, for all he had written in ease and in heart now was speechless, as the very man who he had grown to be so fond of was sitting with him, alone, free of wandering eyes. It was just the two of them, and yet words failed John. 

Alexander saved his friend the talk and spoke, "Is this about our messages?" The man had on a grin that looked like he was teasing John and John felt his face heat up at Alexander's smile. "I assure you there's nothing to worry about, Laurens." Raising his glass he drank his champagne a little too quickly than one is expected to, but still he gazed directly at John, never breaking their eye contact. John sat a little straighter, held his glass a little tighter, "If anyone read them, we'd be hanged, Alexander."

A laugh came from the man, "Who's going to read our letters? Nobody has any reason to."

John was unimpressed. 

Surprisingly, Alexander's smile fell and was replaced with a serious expression as he set his glass on the table and stood up in one swift motion. He stepped over to Laurens and took the man's hand. Hesitantly, John accepted his hand and was pulled to his feet. John found Alexander's face dangerously close; their noses not inches apart, he could feel Alexander's breath on his face. "Alexander," John said, his word both a warning and a question, his voice quiet. 

Alexander brought his free hand up and cupped John's cheek, and John briefly thought about how no woman could make him feel this way, and how someone could think this feeling was a sin even if it were with a man he felt it. Throwing caution to the wind, Alexander captured John's lips with his own in a kiss, and John held his hand to Alexander's chest, about to push him away, but he couldn't help but to return the gesture instead. He loved Alexander Hamilton and, damn, even if this was a sin then it will have been worth it. Their kiss was soft and slow but perfect, a declaration of their love if nothing else.

The two did have to pull back eventually, despite John's wishes, and when they did Alexander had his handsome grin. His face was as flushed as John's, if not more. John tried to keep his smile controlled but in the end he was left with a smile almost as big as Alexander's. 

For a crime it felt incredibly right.


End file.
